halofandomcom-20200222-history
Paris-class heavy frigate
|width= |height= |engine=Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |shield gen= |hull= Titanium-A battleplate |countermeasures= |armament=*Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *Archer missile pods (40) 30 missiles/pod *Point Defense Gun (12) *Twin Defensive Railgun Turrets (5) |complement=*Marines **ODSTs *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles *M12 Force Application Vehicle *Pelican dropships **D77-TC, D77H-TCI or D79H-TC *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles |capacity= |role=*Atmospheric fire support *Fleet escort |affiliation=UNSC Navy}} The Paris-class heavy frigate is an escort class ship in the UNSC Navy. Vessels of the class fought in numerous battles including the Fall of Reach. They are manufactured by Sinoviet Heavy Machinery. Design features The Paris-class heavy frigate is more heavily armed and armored, designed for direct combat action rather than fleet support, with a larger complement of point-defense guns, Archer missle pods, and a lengthened Magnetic Accelerator Cannon for additional support. It lacks the vehicular deployment bay of the other two classes of frigates, but its heavier armament can handle enemy fighters and larger vessels. When fielded in larger numbers, Paris-class frigates can screen a formation, engaging Covenant frigates and destroyers while allowing more powerful UNSC destroyers and cruisers to focus fire on the larger Covenant cruisers and carriers. In 2557, several Paris-class heavy frigates escorted the along with some s. Design The Paris-class is a heavier variant based on the universal UNSC frigate design. Along with its heavier armament, the Paris-class was reduced in its capacity to deploy internal vehicles, possibly to reduce the weight of the vessel to not impact its venerable manueverability. They are capable of operating within atmosphere to provide local fire-support for ground and space-based units alike. At 535 meters in length, the Paris-class is the largest class of UNSC frigate fielded during the war, designed specifically for direct combat action and fleet screening. Carrying no ground troops, their equipment, or the dropships to carry them save for a small detachment of ODST's in SOEIV pods, the Paris-class can thus save large amounts of room and weight. This allowed the internal structure to be redesigned apart from that of the Charon-class or Stalwart-class frigates, allowing room for a larger reactor to feed more power to the ships systems, including the MAC gun, reducing reload times. The hangar bay aft of the ship has been reduced in size to a smaller cargo bay, useful for rapid loading and unloading of cargo directly to the surface. The extended length of the design allows for additional magnetic coils to be mounted, increasing the velocity of projectiles launched. The Paris-class also sports additional Archer missle pods and point-defense cannons, as well as thicker Titanium-A armor, making the ship superior in its combat role when compared to its smaller frigate cousins at the expense of performing a more prominent fleet-support role. The hangar bay mounted fore of the ship between the two forward struts carries a small compliment of GA-TL1 Longsword fighters for engaging enemy single-ships, as well as carrying SKT-13 Shuttles used for transporting the crew between the vessel and their destination. Gallery File:UNSC Savannah over Reach.jpg|UNSC Savannah over Reach. File:UNSC_Paris_Class_Frigate_Diagram.png|Diagram of a Paris-class heavy frigate. File:Frigate_highpoly.jpg|A high-poly render of a Paris-class heavy frigate. File:HaloReach_-_UNSCFrigateSide.png|A Paris-class heavy frigate side profile. File:Matt-turner-reach-frigate.jpg|High-detail render of a Paris-class heavy frigate and its surrounding. Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''The Commissioning'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' Category:UNSC Frigate Category:Human Spacecraft Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo 4